Team RWBY and the Star Warrior
by Jss2141
Summary: A Role play I did awhile ago where Team RWBY was off on a simple mission until they found a strange, pink creature that Ruby decides to keep. What antics will our hero get in with this new being in their lives? I do not own RWBY or Kirby.
1. Chapter 1

It's now been 3 days since team RWBY found the puffball and they were having trouble trying to keep him under control. They discovered he had an inhuman appetite and found it extremely difficult to keep it satisfied. Right when they were at their breaking point, they were sweep away on another mission, but unknown to them Kirby had followed. They're in the forest fighting a pack of Grimm and quickly losing. When Kirby saw Ruby hit the ground, he rushed in and knocks back an attacking Grimm. The rest of the team converge on Ruby and watch as Kirby sucked up some fire Weiss had made will fighting the Grimm and then, to the team's surprise, Fire Kirby was standing in front of them and single-handedly fought and defeated the pack of Grimm. When the fight was over, Kirby returned to normal and ran to team RWBY with a smile on his face, while Ruby was amazed, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were baffled at they witnessed.

Back at the dorm, the team was rather fascinated with Kirby's newfound ability to copy other powers. Ruby, as usual, baby talks him about it while Yang goes off to get a snack. Blake and Weiss debate if Kirby's copying ability should be tested. Blake offers that if they should, Weiss would have to use some of her own dust for it. Weiss on the other hand doesn't want to waste all of her dust as it's needed for missions. Ruby is still stuck on how they can feed Kirby without going into debt. Fortunately for her, Yang comes back feeling down because she could only find tomatoes. Kirby looks excited and jumps for Yang to give him some. This gives the team an idea on how to train him.

In the training room, RWBY has come up with a plan to test Kirby's abilities.

"Okay Kirby. If you show us how you fight, we'll give you a treat okay?" said Yang.

Kirby nods in agreement.

"Okay Weiss, just like we planned. Use your ice dust on Kirby." said Ruby.

"Fine but you owe me a new vial." complained Weiss.

Weiss loaded her sword and creates a glyph to shoot ice at Kirby.

Kirby inhales it and transforms into Ice Kirby.

Weiss and Kirby begin to spar. As the fight progresses, Kirby proves to have the upper hand against Weiss until he freezes her in a block of ice. Yang rewards Kirby with a slice of tomato. Kirby rejects his Ice ability for Blake to offer a fragment of her Gambol Shroud for Kirby to inhale, ergo transforming into Ninja Kirby. Their sparring was cut short when Blake proved a formidable opponent against him. Yang congratulated him anyway for having an undetermined supply of ninja stars. Kirby gave back the fragment of Blake's Shroud and was greeted by a surprised "Thank you" from Blake. Ruby took into account how Kirby can expel his copied powers out of his body and offers Yang to spar next. Yang is worried since she needs both gauntlets to fight. Weiss, reluctantly, offers more dust just to get Yang's part of the sparring out of the way. The dust in question is black, which Kirby inhales to become Bomb Kirby.

"...Okay. I don't know how that works. But..." said Weiss.

Kirby begins throwing bombs at Yang, which she easily deflects back by punching them away before exploding. Kirby had to come closer and land a bomb on Yang's head for any desired effect. Yang tried to get it off without success.

"Wah! Get it off! Get it off!" said Yang.

"I got ya, big sis." Ruby said as she went to help but was too late.

*BANG!*

The bomb exploded, leaving Yang with a face and upper torso covered in ash.

"I think we're done here." said Blake.

Kirby jumps on Yang's leg for more tomatoes.

"Okay, buddy. You've earned it." she said as she gave Kirby the rest of the tomatoes.

Back at the dormitory, Team RWBY regroups to assess their training with Kirby while the pink puffball enjoys some snuggling from Ruby.

"Hmmm well, that was interesting." said Weiss.

"More like embarrassing. How can something so small and cute be such an amazing fighter?!" yelled Yang.

"I don't know, Yang but a more important question is what do we do when Professor Ozpin finds out about Kirby?" pondered Blake.

All the girls had worried looks about what would happen to their new friend if he was discovered.

"We can't let that happen. Kirby's our friend and we can't just abandon him after he saved us." said Ruby.

Weiss sighs and says, "I guess we'll just have to hide him for as long as we can and hope for the best."

"Weiss is right, we just have to hide him but for now, let's get some sleep." said Blake.

Team RWBY change into their pajamas and got in their beds. After they got in their beds, everyone notices Kirby head for the window.

"Whoa, little guy!" said Yang as she grabs Kirby. "It looks like someone's going to have to hold him for the night."

RBY said in less than 3 seconds, "Weiss."

"Why me?!" complained Weiss.

"Because you were the first one to lost to him." Yang said as she hands Kirby to Weiss.

"Fine but Ruby holds him tomorrow." said Weiss as she takes Kirby.

Kirby yawns and snuggles up to Weiss.

Weiss blushes from this and looks up to see her team watching, "What are you guys looking at?!" She turns to face the wall and snuggles into Kirby then falls asleep with a smile.

The next day at the cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together having breakfast and Ruby is hiding Kirby in her cape draped around her front.

"I couldn't find any tomatoes in the salad bar. Hope pink puff likes cantaloupe." said Yang as she handed a piece to Ruby.

Ruby takes a piece of the melon ad hands it to Kirby under her cape, who snacks on it with glee..

"I think he likes it." she said.

"Phew!" Yang replied with relief.

Blake was pondering the current situation before saying, "...How are you hiding him in there?"

Ruby contemplated on this before answering, "I have no idea." as she giggled.

Team JNPR then walks up to their table with their own food.

"Hi, girls. Are any seats taken?" asked Jaune.

Yang answered, "Nah, go ahead, guys."

"Thanks." said Jaune.

Team JNPR took their seats on the other side of the table with Kirby noticing Nora's stack of pancakes and struggles to get out of Ruby's cape.

"Huh? No. Not now. Stop it." said Ruby as she tried to stop him.

Jaune sees this and asks, "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Oh, yes. Yes. I'm good." she said as she slaps the bump on her coat that is Kirby. "Calm down."

Nora sees this and gasps, "Ruby, are you gonna have a-"

"No! No. It's not like that!" Team RWBY said.

Nora was disappointed and said, "Oh."

"Can we have a moment, please?" Weiss said as Team RWBY got up and move to a nearby, clear hallway and let Kirby out of Ruby's cape.

"Kirby, please can you calm down?" begged Ruby.

Weiss then said harshly, "Seriously, you need to calm down. You were almost seen, do you want to be taken?"

Kirby then looks sad and bows his head in shame. Small tears threaten to fall.

"Weiss look what you did!" complained Yang.

"Someone do something before he calls attention to himself!" said Blake as she looks both ways for anyone.

Weiss signs and gives Kirby a hug, "Now now, it's alright. It's not your fault you're hungry."

Kirby nuzzles into her chest as a sign of accepting the apology.

"That was close, now can someone please take him back to the dorm? Breakfast is almost over." Ruby said.

"I'll do it, come on. Let's go Kirby." Blake said as she held out her arms.

Kirby jumps into Blake's arms as they walk away.

"You know it's only a matter of time before someone finds out about Kirby, right?" said Yang.

Ruby sighs and says, "I know but what are we supposed to do? Give him to the military or let him roam? Who know who he could run into?"

"Then what? We can't hide him forever." stated Weiss.

"But what choice do we have? He's pretty strong; someone could use him as a weapon." said Ruby.

Yang sighs and says, "Good point."

Back to Blake, she had made it back to the dorm with Kirby undetected.

Blake places Kirby on the bed and says, "Okay, Kirby, stay here and we'll be back after classes today." She then Turns around to walk away until Kirby stops her.

Kirby whines and pulls her hand, saying, "Poyo: translated to: Don't go."

"Kirby let go, I have to get to class." says Blake as she turns and sees Kirby's puppy eyes.

"Poyo: I don't want you to go, Blake!" he said.

Blake then back turns with a sad face and says, "Sorry but I have to go." She then Pushes Kirby away.

Kirby sits down and starts to cry.

Blake hears a sniffle and comes up to Kirby to hugs him, "Don't cry, it's just for a little while." She then whips away his tears and kisses his forehead. "Tell you what, we'll comeback at lunch and bring you something to eat. So don't worry. How about I lull you to sleep? That'll make the time go by faster." she said.

"Poyo: Yay!" said Kirby.

Blake the picks up Kirby in her arms and rocks him. "hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna by you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna by you a diamond ring." she sang.

Kirby then falls asleep.

Blake smiles to this and says, "He's so cute when he falls asleep."

Meanwhile with Team JNPR.

"Do you guys think Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are hiding something?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, they did. Maybe we should check it out." said Ren.

"Yeah, what if it's something super cool or something super dangerous?! We have to check it out!" Nora excitingly proposed.

"Do you think it's our business to know? Maybe they have a reason, like it's a pet they aren't allowed to keep here but they wanted to get it breakfast." Pyrrha suggested.

"Maybe but still we should check it out." countered Jaune.

Pyrrha sighs and admits, "Okay. When do you think we should sneak into their room?"

"How about after Port's class? We have it after lunch everyone seems to be sleepy after his period long stories." Ren offers.

"Good point, Ren. So we hit their dorm after class and see what they're hiding." said Jaune.

Pyrrha then said, "I still think we shouldn't but it looks like the team's decided."

"YEAH! Team RWBY's secret will be revealed!" shouted Nora.

Pyrrha then jumps from her seat and covers Nora's mouth, "Not so loud, Nora! If we're going to find out their secret, we shouldn't announce to anyone what we're going to do!" she said.

"Come on let's get to class." Jaune said as Team JNPR heads for Ports' class.

One class period of boring stories later, Team RWBY walking out of class half asleep.

"That was brutal! How can he talk that long without breathing?" said Ruby.

Weiss sighs and comments, "I don't know, maybe an old breathing technique?"

Meanwhile, JNPR rushed out of class and now stand in front of RWBY's dorm.

"Alright, who can pick a lock?" asked Jaune.

"Let me give it a try." said Pyrrha as she comes to the front of the door and using her semblance to unlock it. "And we're in."

Nora then hums Mission Impossible theme.

"Nora, what are you doing?" asked Ren.

"Just humming a song that fits what we're doing right now." said Nora

"Knock it off, Nora. This is serious!" Jaune said as he opens door and hears light snoring. "I hear something. I hear snoring?"

He then opens the door completely and JNPR is shocked to see the little pink ball with numbs and big feet sleeping on Blake's bed.

Ren was wide eyed in surprised and asked, "What on remnant is that?"

"I don't know but," Pyrrha said as she pauses and starts to cheeky smile. "it's adorable!"

Nora grins like there's no tomorrow and says, "He's the cutest thing I have ever seen!" She then rushes to pat his head but is stop by Jaune.

"Don't touch it! You'll wake it up." he said.

Nora huffs and moves her hand back, "Fine!" she said.

Ren then moves forward and gets a closes look, saying, "So, this what Ruby was hiding at breakfast."

Unaware to JNPR, team RWBY was approaching with various snacks and drinks.

Ruby was carrying 2 boxes of snack cakes. "I hope Kirby is alright, he's been alone in the dorm room since breakfast. What if he got out?" she said.

Blake was carrying some 2 liter sodas. "Don't worry, Ruby. I sung him to sleep before I left for class, he should still be sleeping." she proclaimed.

Yang, with a bunch of various fruits in her arms, says, "Yeah, Ruby, you're worrying too much. He's fine."

Weiss was carrying a large box of Pumpkin Pete brand cookie sandwiches and says, "Let's just get these snacks to him and get to class before- did you leave the door open, Blake?"

RWBY then turns in shock to see their door wide open and rush to in with snack still in hand and shouts, "KIRBY!"

Team JNPR turns to see Team RWBY at the door.

Jaune smiles nervously and says, "Hey, girls. Nice day we're having."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hiding something so adorable?!" said Nora.

"For the record, this wasn't my idea." said a quickly defending Pyrrha.

"Look, we can explain everything." said Ren as he tried to keep the calm.

RWBY is shocked to see JNPR in their dorm. Ruby places the cakes on the table and goes to close the door.

She turns around and breaths in and out, "Okay, Jaune, quick question. Ahem, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" said Ruby.

JNPR jumps back from the shock with Nora jumping in Ren's arms and Jaune jumping in Pyrrha's arms.

Kirby stirs and blinks awake, turning to see RWBY, "Poyo!: You're back!" he says as he jumps of the bed and runs to hug Ruby by her legs.

Jaune was still in fear, "We were curious to what you were hiding at breakfast so after class, we came to investigate." he says as he jumps out of Pyrrha's arms.

"Yeah! said Nora as she hops out of Ren's arms. "But we didn't expect to see such a cute little thing!" She then points to Kirby.

Yang then places fruit on the table, "His name is Kirby. And, you guys aren't gonna say anything about him to anyone else, right?!" she threatened as she cracked her knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren smiles at his friends protective nature and says, "Of course not. It wouldn't be right if we told Ozpin about Kirby."

"Yeah," Nora added as she walks up to Kirby and kneels down. "we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to this little cutie!" she finished as she rubs his head, causing Kirby to squeal in joy.

"Not to put a damper on things but we should hurry and get to combat class before Ms. Goodwitch comes looking for us." said Pyrrha.

"She's right." Weiss said as she places box of cookie sandwiches on floor and opens it. "Here you go, Kirby." she then opens a snack and give it to him.

Kirby squeals, takes it and eats it in record time. "WUAAA!" he says as his eyes sparkle and he runs to the box.

Blake places sodas on ground and opens 1. "Here you go, you must be thirsty." she said offering it to him.

"Poyo: Thanks!" Kirby says as he takes the soda and starts to chugs it.

Ruby smiles and kneels in front of him, "Okay Kirby, listen carefully. We need you to stay here a little while longer. We brought you some food in case you got hungry, so stay put and when we come back, we'll play a little, okay?" she said.

Kirby puts down the half of the drunken 2 liter and nods, saying, "Poyo: Okay!"

Ruby gets up and turns to JNPR, "and after we get back, we'll tell you the whole story of how we meet Kirby." she said.

"Ok. I'm looking forward to it." said Jaune.

RWBY AND JNPR exit the room and head for class unaware they left the door slightly open.

Kirby turns to the snacks, fruits, and drinks the left for him to eat, "Ehh!" he says before he dives in and starts eating.

Back to RWBY and JNPR, they have just got to combat class on time, where Glynda is waiting.

"Perfect timing. I was starting to consider looking for the 8 of you." she said.

"Sorry, Miss Goodwitch, we were just having a conversation and lost track of time." said Pyrrha.

"Alright, go change and take your sets. Class is about to start." said Glynda.

RWBY and JNPR run to the locker room and change into regular clothes and take their seats.

Glynda stood in the middle of the stage and says, "Alright, today's first match is Blake Belladonna vs. Pyrrha Nikos."

Blake and Pyrrha rush to the arena and get ready to fight.

"Good luck, Pyrrha." Blake said as she as she readies her swords.

"Same to you, Blake." Pyrrha replied as she readies her weapon in sword form and grabs shield.

Glynda then steps aside and raises her hand, "Match begin!"

Ruby whispers to Jaune, "Remember, not a single word to anyone else about Kirby."

Jaune whispers back, "Gotcha."

As Blake and Pyrrha are fighting, Kirby has finished his snacks and starts to get sleepy only to hear the sound of fighting.

Kirby turns to the door. "Oh?" he says and gets up, walks to door, opens it, and follows the sound of fighting.

Kirby arrives at the class theater as sees the fight while Weiss and Nora hear something and look up see Kirby standing outside of the door.

"Oh no! Keep everyone distracted, Nora! I'll get Kirby back to our room!" Weiss says to her friend.

"Right!" Nora says before yelling loudly, "GO, PYRRHA! KICK BLAKE'S BUTT!"

Everyone is covering their ears and trying to pay attention to the match while Weiss gets up and uses glyphs to speed grab Kirby and get him back to their room.

"Poyo?!: What's going on?!" asked Kirby.

Weiss arrives at the room and places Kirby down on her bed.

"Kirby, please stay here and don't leave again. And just to make sure..." she says as she moves to check the window to see if it's locked. "Alright, now just stay here and watch this movie." she then pulls out her scroll, plays a kids movie, and plants it in front of Kirby.

Kirby stares at screen. "Oh? Ayyy!" he says before laying on his stomach to watch.

Weiss sighs but then smiles, "That should keep his busy for a few hours." she said as she rushes back to class to see Blake and Pyrrha's has just come to an end.

Gylnda states, "and that's the match, the winner is Miss Nikos."

"Nice job, Blake." said Pyrrha.

Blake nods her head and says, "You too, Pyrrha." They then both head back to their seats.

"Alright, students, the next match will be Cardin vs. Ruby." said Glynda.

Cardin, with a smug look on his face, says, "This'll be easy."

Ruby frowns at the comment and turns to her friends, "Oh, I am SO going to enjoy moping the floor with him." she says.

"Give him one for me, sis." said Yang.

"Kick his butt, Ruby!" added Jaune.

"Show him some respect!" said Ren.

"Will do." says Ruby as she rushes to the arena.

Weiss whispers to her team and friends, "We need to talk about "you know who.""

Nora whispers back and says, "Do we have to? I wanna watch Ruby kick Cardin's butt!"

"Uuhh, fine!" groaned Weiss.

Hours later after Cardin got his ass kicked and classes have ended, RWBY and JNPR return to RWBY's dorm to see Kirby fast asleep after the movie Weiss put ended.

Nora goes up and stares with a smile, "He is just so cute! Alright now, let's hear how you girls found this little cutie!" she says as she turns to RWBY.

"Alright, alright just calm down and we'll explain." Ruby says.

Everyone sits down and Team RWBY starts to tell the tale of how they meet the little pink puff ball and his abilities.

"It all started when we were on a mission. Kirby ended up meeting me and he kept following me wherever I went. I couldn't shake him and he was just so cute, so I decided to keep him." Ruby starts.

Weiss took over, "When we got back to Beacon, we tried our best to hide him and keep him fed but what we didn't expect is that his appetite was monstrous! After just 3 days, we were about to lose it." she said.

"But right before, we were call on a mission to clear some Grimm near a village. We were relieved but we didn't expect Kirby to follow us." said Blake.

"When we got there, we fought with everything we got but were overrun." added Yang.

"Right when I was about to be attacked by a Beowolf, Kirby jumped in and head-butted it away." Ruby said.

"That's was when things got interesting. He sucked up some fire that Weiss made while fighting." said Yang.

"We first thought it was crazy but then he transformed, he became reddish pink and got a crown made of fire." Weiss says.

Blake then adds, "Then he fought and finished off the Grimm. It was amazing; it was nothing any of us had ever seen before."

Everyone turns their attention to a cute yawn and see Kirby waking up and rubbing his eyes.

Kirby opens his eyes and looks around, "Oh?" he says until he sees Ruby. He then runs to her with a smile and sits on her lap, snuggling up to her.

Pyrrha smiles from the sight and says, "Kirby's so cute sitting on your lap, Ruby."

"So based on what you've told us, Kirby has the ability to copy anything he swallows." said Ren.

Ruby smiles and rubs Kirby's head, "Yeah, pretty much. We tested it out by sparring against him and it was interesting to say the least." she said as sweat drops.

"So is there anything else? Like is there a limit to what he can copy or if it would work on a living thing, like a Grimm?" said Jaune.

Blake shakes head and says, "We don't know but we might find out in the future."

Nora smirks before getting an idea, "How about we find out right now?! Let us fight him!"

Everyone turns to Nora with a questionable look.

Nora then said, "What? You guys fought him and came out okay. So, why not us?"

"Are you crazy?! You want to fight Kirby in here?!" shouted Weiss.

Pyrrha then pointed out, "Maybe not in here. After all, we might attract unwanted attention."

Weiss was embarrassed and said, "Oh."

Everyone else had a little laugh while Kirby looks to Weiss. He see her with a mix of anger and embarrassment, so he gets up from Ruby's lap and goes to give her a hug.

"Hmmm." said Kirby as he snuggles into her stomach.

Weiss smiles and no longer feels embarrassed, "Thank you, Kirby. You know how to cheer someone up." She then hugs back.

"Okay, back to the current topic. How and where are we gonna fight Kirby to see his abilities?" said Jaune.

Everyone starts thinking then Blake speaks up.

"We could asl Ms. Gylnda if we can use the area to have late night spares. I'm sure she won't mind." she says.

Nora raises her arms in the air, "That's perfect! Then we could fight without drawing any attention!" she says.

"That can work." added Pyrrha.

"But remember, not a single word to Ms. Goodwitch about Kirby." Ruby reminded.

Everyone: (nods) Right.

Hours later, after getting permission from Ms. Goodwitch, RWBY, JNPR, and Kirby are in the arena.

"Okay, so let's do this. (Turns to Kirby) Alright, Kirby, we're going to spare a bit and if you're good, you get a treat." Ruby says as she points to Yang whose holding a bunch of cookie packs.

"Yeah!" Kirby says with a nod.

Ruby then starts, "Alright, who's first?" as she turns to Team JNPR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: The preview explains how they meet. I know it lazy writing but it is what it is.**

"I'll go first." said Jaune.

Jaune steps into the area and draws his weapons to the ready. Ruby runs into the stand and acts as the referee.

Ruby raises her right hand into the air and says, "Battle begin!"

Jaune rushes to strike Kirby but he jumps to the side and gives Jaune a head jab in the side.

Jaune stumbles a bit but says, "Nice hit for a little guy." He then rushes to give another sword slash to Kirby, who opens his mouth the bite the sword.

JNPR is surprised by the turn of events and even more so when Kirby starts to pull and consume Jaune's sword.

"My sword! That was a family heirloom!" he said.

Kirby then jumps in the air and Sword Kirby, "HA!" he shouts as he lands on the ground with a small sword at the ready.

JNPR and RWBY were surprised at the sight that landed be for them, until Ruby fangirled out.

"OH MY GOSH! Looks at his cute, little sword!" she says as she points to Kirby.

Kirby then points sword at Jaune and says, "Poyo!/Have at thee!"

Kirby jumps at Jaune and starts to slash and jab at him with only his shield to defend himself. That one-sided battle goes on for the next few minutes until Kirby slashes up, knocks the shield away and knocks Jaune down while pointing his sword at him.

"And that's the match. Nice job, Kirby." said Ruby.

Jaune gets up and rubs his head, "Well that was interesting." he said as he turns and walks to Kirby asking, "Uh hey, little guy, can I have my sword back?"

"Oh." Kirby says with a nod as he spits up Jaune's sword and returns to normal.

Jaune then picks up sword, "Thanks, Kirby." He said as he notices something about his sword. "Huh, there's not even any saliva on it."

Yang shouting from seat, "Hey, Kirby! Catch!" She then flips a cookie in the air like it was a coin.

Kirby sees this and shouts, "Eeh!" As he jumps into the air, catches his cookie, and expands his cheeks to float to the ground.

Everyone stares as Kirby lightly floats down to the ground with surprised looks.

Pyrrha turns to team RWBY and asks, "Did you guys know he could do that?"

Blake replied sheepishly, "Maybe."

Ren then stood up and said, "I'd like to go next."

"Alright, buddy. Good luck." Jaune says as he pats Ren on the shoulder when they pass each other.

"Thanks, Jaune." said Ren.

"Let's see what you got, Ren." said Ruby.

Yang asked, "Are you two ready?"

"EH!/Yes!" said Kirby.

"Always." said Ren.

Ruby then says, "Match begin!" as she throws her right arm into the air.

Ren rushes to Kirby and starts to slash at him but Kirby jumps back to avoid the attack. However, he is taken by surprise when Ren starts shooting, then Kirby runs around the arena to avoid the bullets.

"Come on, Kirby!" shouts Ruby.

"I don't think he can absorb bullets." commented Weiss.

"Sure he can! But if he can't," she starts as she stands up and puts hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, "Kirby! Win this fight or no more sweets!" shouted Yang.

Kirby is shocked and starts to run straight at Ren, who slashes a blade at him, and Kirby opens his mouth and eats the whole gun.

"Ah!" Ren says as he starts to try and shake Kirby off of his hand, whose flies off at the 5th shake but Ren notices his gun is gone and stares at Kirby.

Kirby then shouts, "AH!" as he jumps into the air, transforms in to Cutter Kirby and lands.

Everyone is interested in the new form Kirby has taken.

"Well, that's a new one." said Blake.

"Are all his transformations like this?" Nora asked.

"Yep." said Yang.

Pyrrha squints her eyes and asks, "Is that a blade in the hat?"

Jaune then commented, "Sure looks like it."

Kirby takes the blade on top of his head and throws it at Ren. He dodges it and rushes to fight Kirby up close, unaware the blade was coming back.

"REN, BEHIND YOU!" shouts Nora.

Ren turns and sees the blade coming and turns to slash it away into the wall, where it fade and Kirby's hat grows a new one.

Weiss went wide eyed and says, "Well that's an interesting ability."

Kirby draws two more blades, he throws one ad rushes at Ren with the other. Ren knocks away one and clashes with Kirby, gun blade against cutter blade, their battle goes on for the next few minutes but ends when Ren does an aura strike that sends Kirby to the wall.

"And that's the match, the winner is Ren." declared Ruby.

Kirby gets up and looks sad, "Oh." he says as he spits out Ren's gun.

Ren walks to Kirby and picks up the weapon, retracting both in his sleeves, "Don't sweat it, little guy, you put up a good fight." he said.

Ruby comes down to hug Kirby, "And don't worry about Yang, she was just kidding." she says as he pulls out a cookie and give it to him.

Kirby then perks up and says "EH!" as he takes the cookie and scarfs it down.

Yang turns to JNPR and asks, "Alright, whose Kirby's opponent?"

Nora shot up and said, "I want to go next!"

"Alright, come on down." said Ruby.

Nora runs into the arena at lightning speed with her hammer in hand, "Let's do this!" she said as she was giddy like a school girl getting a birthday present.

Ruby was now back in the stands and says, "Alright, Match begin!" as she raises her hands up.

Kirby goes on the offensive and rush at Nora with a series of nub punches and spin kicks. In the stands, RWBY and JPR are impressed at the speed and skill Kirby is showing without a copy ability.

"Even without copying, he's still a good fighter!" said a shocked Jaune.

"Yeah, I never thought something so small, round, and admittingly adorable could move with such speed, skill, and precision." agreed Ren.

"I know, it's amazing! I can hardly wait for my fight with him." complimented Pyrrha.

Back to the battle, Nora is now on the attack and swings at Kirby, who is barely able to dodge. Nora switches her hammer to bomb cannon mode and fires at Kirby, who dodges.

Yang was shocked and realizing what form will appear then gives a warning, "Uh, Nora, I think you should stop before it's too late!"

Nora fires another then turns her head to Yang, asking, "Why?"

"HM!" said Kirby as he sucks up the bomb.

Yang sighs in defeat and says, "You're about to find out."

Kirby jumps in the air and transforms to Bomb Kirby.

JNPR is thrown back while RWB just watches with smirks on their faces.

"Poyo/Let's get dangerous!" said Kirby.

Kirby throws bombs at Nora like there's no tomorrow, Nora dodges like crazy and fires back. Weiss Acts quick and creates an ice dome around them and the arena so they don't draw any unwanted attention. All the while, Nora had a crazy smile and crazy laugh, saying,

"Now this is a battle! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

RWBY and JPR stare with wide eyes at the series of explosions that happens before them.

Kirby dashes with two bombs at Nora, jumps over Nora and throws them. When the smoke clears, Nora is staring at Kirby as he changes back with a smile on his face.

Nora was confused and turned to her friends, "Is he giving up?" she asked.

She sees RWBY snickering and JPR staring with shocked expressions.

"What?" Nora asked as she hears a sizzling sound and looks up to see a bomb on her head about to go off. "Son of a-" before she could finished and the bomb goes off. Leaving Nora covered in smoke and falling down.

"And that's the match." said Ruby as she points to Kirby. "The winner is Kirby!"

Nora then gets up and shakes off, " Nice one, Kirby! I didn't see that coming!" she said.

"Poyo/You weren't bad yourself!" said Kirby.

"Well, that was an interesting match." said Weiss as she melts the ice dome.

"I'll say." Yang said as she turns to Yang. "What about you, Yang?"

Yang puffed cheeks and pouts, "I guess it was alright." she said as she grabs two packs of cookies, unwraps them and tosses them to Kirby, who sucks them into his mouth and chews.

Pyrrha then stood up and said, "I guess I'm next." She then walks down to the arena.

"Kick his little, pink butt, Pyrrha!" Nora says as they passes as she goes back to her seat.

"Alright, this is the final match before bed. Are both sides ready?" said Ruby.

"Poyo/Yes." says Kirby.

"Always." says Pyrrha as she grabs Milo and Akouo then gets into a battle stance.

"Okay," Ruby says as she raises her hand. "let the match begin!"

"Prepare yourself, Kirby!" Pyrrha said as she charges at him.

Pyrrha slashes at Kirby but Kirby dodges at all attempts until Pyrrha throws her shield and it bounces around the walls and hits Kirby in the head.

"AHH!" he said as he hits the ground and rubs head.

Pyrrha reclaims shield and says, "Sorry Kirby, but I'm not holding back." She then changes her weapon to gun form and shots at Kirby.

Kirby jumps up and dodges the bullets. Pyrrha stops shooting and throws her shield at Kirby who sees a chance and absorbs it.

Back in the stands, RWBY and JNR comment on the fight.

"I wonder what transformation Kirby will take." said Weiss.

"Who knows? I could be anything." commented Blake.

Back to the arena, the battle continues.

Kirby Jumps in to the air.

"Sweet! Kirby's transforming right now!" Nora said.

Kirby spins and transforms into Wheel Kirby, then lands on the ground saying, "Ha!"

Pyrrha was confused and comments, "That's it, just a backwards hat?"

Weiss face palms and adds, "You have got to be kidding me."

Ruby: (chuckles sheepishly) At least it looks cool.

Kirby jumps in to the air and surprises everyone by turning in to a giant wheel and rolling at Pyrrha. She blocks the onslaught and pushes back but Kirby zooms around to arena wall at incredible speed, rushing toward Pyrrha at every chance.

Everyone looks with wide eyes at the scene before them.

"I take it back! That looks amazing!" siad Weiss.

Kirby charges at Pyrrha for the final blow but she side steps out of the way, rams the wheel in the side and it spins out of control and turns back into Kirby.

"Wow." says Kirby as he was dizzy with stars around his head.

Pyrrha points her weapon in spear form at Kirby and says, "I believe that's check mate, Kirby."

Ruby then declared, "And the final winner is Pyrrha."

Kirby then spits out shield and picks it up then walks to Pyrrha, saying, "Ah!" as he lifts up the shield to her.

"Why thank you, Kirby." she said as she takes shield. "You are the sweetest thing." she finished as she rubs his head and he squeals in joy.

RWBY and JNR clap after the various exciting matches.

"That was amazing, Kirby really is something special." said Jaune.

"Yeah but one question comes to mind, where did he come from?" asked Ren.

"We can figure that out later! Let's get some sleep; look even the little guy is getting tired." Nora said as she points to Kirby yawning.

"Poyo/Can someone read me a bedtime story?" Kirby asked.

Ruby walked down to the arena and picked Kirby up, "Alright guys, let's get some sleep." she said.

As RWBY and JNPR make their way back to their dorms, they are completely unaware of the school camera that saw all the matches, with the feed going to Ozpin's office where he and Glynda were watching.

"Well, that was interesting." said Ozpin.

Glynda then says, "Agreed but this worries me. Are you sure it's okay to let them keep that think? You've see what it can do."

"Now now, Glynda, you've also seen how much they care for it. What do you think they'd do if we tried to take it?" considered Ozpin.

"Fair enough but what if they can't contain it one day and -" said Glynda.

Ozpin: You worry too much, I'm sure they will keep it contained.

Glynda: (turns to the window to stare at the night sky) I hope you're right.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's dorm.

Kirby was sleeping in Team RWBY's dorm room until he saw Ruby tossing about in her sleep like she was having a nightmare. Concerned, he floated up to Ruby and jumped on her stomach.

"Poyo/Are you okay, Ruby?" said Kirby.

Ruby then shot her eyes open while sweating, and breathing heavily. She looks up and sees Kirby with a concerned look on his face. "Oh hey, Kirby, did I wake you?" she asked.

Kirby replies, "Oh." as he continues to look with concern.

"It's okay, I just had a bad dream. It's nothing you need to worry about." she said as she pets Kirby.

It was when she said those words that Kirby gained a look of horror and starts to cry.

Ruby starts to panic from worry that this will draw attention from her team and anyone else and says, "Kirby please, quiet down."

As Ruby leans in to hug Kirby, he opens his mouth and closes it over her head, causing Ruby to start freaking out and scream but his body is muffling the sound.

"Kirby, if you're hungry you could've said it differently than this!" she said.

Ruby continues to scream until she notices Kirby's insides were changing to a new location, Popstar, but in a state of chaos and disaster.

"What the?" she asked.

"Hurry up!" said a new voice.

Ruby turns to see Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff carrying a wound riddled Kirby.

"Get Kirby to his ship!" said Meta Knight.

The three load Kirby into his star shaped ship and he starts to open his eyes and hears them talk.

"I wish we didn't have to do this." begged Tiff.

"We have no other choice; Popstar has grown unstable and is close to destruction. We must send Kirby off!" explain Meta Knight.

"But why can't we go with him?" asked Tuff.

Meta Knight answered, "His ship only has enough life support for one passenger and my ship short circuited when lightning hit it! Kirby must go and find another world, one where he will be safe."

Tiff looks down in sorrow and says, "But he'll be alone. He won't have anyone to care for him."

"I know this is hard, but it must be this way. The Star Warrior race must survive." said Meta Knight.

Kirby whines after hearing this news as Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight see him awake.

Tiff goes up to Kirby and hugs him one last time, "Don't worry about us Kirby, it's nothing you need to worry about." she said and then closes hatch as the ship launches.

The ship escapes the atmosphere just in the nick of time as Popstar explodes Kirby stares in horror and sorrow before he passes out.

"Oh my Oum.: Ruby said after she saw she the whole thing with a shocked look.

As the memory fades, Kirby removes himself from her head and looks at Ruby in sorrow and tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Universe Returns: I'm aware of it and I don't think I'll include it.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Wait and see.**

 **Kamencolin: It can't be worse than DC's Martian Mind Melding. Now that's just weird.**

"Kirby, I'm so sorry!" Ruby said.

She then wraps her arms around Kirby to hug him as he silently cries into her chest. This, however, awakens her fellow teammates.

Weiss groans and rubs her eyes, "What's with all the noise?" she asked as she looks up at the top bunk to see Ruby hugging a crying Kirby. "Ruby, what happened?"

"Yeah, why are you up and why is Kirby crying?" added Yang.

Ruby was still hugging Kirby and turns her head to her sister, "I was having a nightmare and Kirby came to wake me up. He looked worried and I told him not to worry but then something happened and he show me something," she stops and looks down at Kirby, who fell asleep with tear stains on his sad face, "something heart breaking." she finished.

Blake was curious and asked, "How and what did he show you?"

Ruby looks at the clock and it shows 12:00, saying, "I'll tell you in the morning, it's late and we have class tomorrow."

They all look with curiosity but got back to sleep. Ruby turns to the wall and pulls to covers over her and Kirby then looks down at him.

Ruby says in thought, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Kirby. I never thought you could've been through something so painful." She then pulls him closer and sheds a tear before whispering out loud as she fell asleep, "I promise, I'll never make you go through anything like that again."

Though unaware that Kirby heard everything she said and open his eyes.

"Poyo/Thank you, Ruby." Kirby says before he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Hours later, Team RWBY awakens and is about to get ready for class when they all get a message on their scrolls.

Blake took her scroll and read the message out loud, "Dear Students, due to on foreseen circumstances that will be left unspoken, classes have been canceled for day and your weekend has started early. Use this time as you chose. -Ozpin"

"Well looks like we have time to kill. (turns to Ruby) So Ruby, have about you tell us what happened last night with you and Kirby." Yang said as she got up and stretch.

"Well, I learned that Kirby's home planet got destroyed." said Ruby with a sad face.

Her team replied, "WHAT?!"

After everyone calm down, Ruby told them about what happened last night, from Kirby chomping Ruby's head to his friend hugging him goodbye. The team's reaction were of horror, sorrow, and pity for the young star warrior.

"I can't believe Kirby went through something so horrible." said Weiss.

Blake nods in agreement and adds, "To leave behind the people he loved without a proper goodbye, it must have been devastating." She then turns to see a still Kirby in Ruby's lap.

Yang was chocking back the tears and peaked out, "I can't imagine how he must have felt!"

"Neither can I." Ruby said as she rubs Kirby's head. "But last night, I made a promise, that I would never make him go through anything like that again." she finished as she turned to her team.

Weiss spoke up, "We'll help you keep that promise, Ruby!" She then turned to Blake and Yang, asking, "Right, guys?"

Blake nods and says, "Right."

Yang wipes away her tears and shouts, "No question!"

Ruby smiles and says, "Thanks, guys. So how should we spend our early weekend?"

Weiss stands up and goes to Kirby to rub his head, "How about we go to a secluded area and spend the day with Kirby? After last night, I think he deserves to have some fun." she proposed.

"That's a great idea, Weiss. Maybe we should invite Jaune and his team if they aren't busy." agreed Ruby.

"Great idea, Ruby. But let's shower first, we're starting to stink." Yang said.

Blake quickly called out, "I call dibs on the shower first!"

Before anyone could argue, Blake used her semblance to speed into the bathroom and shut the door, locking the rest of them out.

Yang groans and said, "Remind me to distract Blake with some tuna next time."

Weiss turns to her and says, "Noted."

Kirby then stirs and opens his eyes, yawning cutely.

Ruby looks down at him and smiles, "Morning, sleepyhead. What do you say to going out and playing?" she said as she rubs his head.

Kirby smiles and says, "Poyo/Yes, Yes!"

"Go ahead, Ruby." said Weiss.

"Just wait for Blake to finish." said Yang.

3 Hours passed and team RWBY with Kirby bathed, dressed, got breakfast to go with double orders for Kirby, and were on an aircraft heading for a secluded part of the emerald forest.

"Quick question. Did anyone tell Team JNPR about the day we're gonna have with Kirby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was surprised by this and says, "Uh no?"

Her team was annoyed by this and said, "Ruby!"

"It didn't seem important at the time. Besides, they haven't known Kirby as long as we have, so this might be different for them." she countered.

Weiss sighs and says, "Should I call them?"

"Maybe, if one of us is willing to tell them about what happened to Kirby. So whose it gonna be?" Yang asked as she looks at her teammates.

Ruby sighs and says, "I guess I'll do it, since I didn't tell them about today."

"I guess that settles it, Ruby will call them and invite them while we play with Kirby." said Blake.

"Poyo/Let's play!" said Kirby as he runs to Blake and grabs her leg.

Ruby uses her scroll to contact Jaune, the leader of Team JNPR as he answers immediately.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" said Jaune.

"Well, since we have today off, we're spending it playing with Kirby. she said as she turns to see Kirby going down an ice slide while laughing then is pick up by Weiss.

"Oh, you are just the cutest!" said Weiss as she tickles is stomach.

"Hahahahaha!" Kirby laughed.

Yang complained about this, "Come on, Weiss! Don't hog him!"

Ruby smiled at this before she turns back to the scroll, "So I was wondering if you guys wanted to come down and play with him too."

"I'll have to talk to my team about it but I'm sure they'd love to play with him." said Jaune.

Nora hears this scroll conversation and interjects, "Did you guys mention Kirby?! Count me in!"

"What's this about Kirby?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to Jaune for an answer.

Jaune turns to her and says, "Ruby and her team are spending the day playing with Kirby and she was calling to see if we wanted to join."

Nora rushes to him and starts shaking him, saying, "YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Ren then comes to calm her down and pry her off Jaune, "Sounds like fun, count me in."

"I would love to play with someone as cute as Kirby." said Pyrrha.

Jaune smiles and goes back to the scroll call, "That's a big yes from the whole team, Ruby. Count us in. So where are you guys?"

"We're in a secluded part of the Emerald Forest. I'll text you guys the location." said Ruby.

"Great! We'll see you guys there." said Jaune.

Ruby ends the call and texts Jaune their location. She then turns to her team and says, "Alright, I've told Jaune about our play date with Kirby and his team agreed."

"That's good, so who wants to tell them about what happened to Kirby?" said Weiss.

RWY shouted, "Not it!" at lightning speed.

Blake gave a deadpan look, "Seriously? Fine." she said with a sigh.

About an hour later, team JNPR arrives and sees RWBY playing Frisbee with Kirby, using an ice Frisbee.

"Hey, girls. We're here." greeted Jaune.

"Great! Ok, before you guys do anything else, there's something you need to know about Kirby." Ruby said.

"What would that be?" asked Nora.

"Well, I just hope you guys can handle what we're about to tell you." said Weiss.

"Of course we'll be able to handle it. Whatever it is." commented Ren.

"Seriously, guys. You need to promise that you won't react badly to this." stated Yang.

"Just tell us! I'm sure it's not that bad!" said Pyrrha.

Blake then stated, "Kirby's home planet got destroyed."

JNPR was silenced by this as they all gave a look of shock and surprise. After a few seconds, Jaune coughed into his hand and said,

"Uh, could you repeat that?"

After that, Blake tells them what Ruby told her team, not leaving out any detail.

"And this morning, Ruby made a promise that we all agreed on." Blake finished.

Nora was teary eyed a bit and chocked out, "What was it?"

"That we would never make Kirby go through anything like that again." Blake said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren solemnly said, "I'm really sorry, Kirby. Me and Nora know what it's like to lose a home."

Ren goes to Kirby and pats his head but then Nora comes up and gives Kirby a tearful bear hug.

"OH KIRBY, I'M SO SORRY!" she said as she cries uncontrollably and shakes him furiously.

Ruby was panicking from this and yells, "Nora, stop! You don't wanna make him puke!"

Pyrrha then goes to Ren and Nora. "Wait a minute. You two have lost your homes?"

Ren sighs and turns to Pyrrha to answer, "Yes. It was when I meet Nora, I was going about my day but then my village was attacked. I got separated from my family and I got lost but it was when I was almost discovered by a Grimm, that I unlocked my semblance." He then turns himself gray. "I can hide my presence from Grimm." He finished as he turns back to normal.

Pyrrha was surprised by this and says, "Wow, that semblance is so useful."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, after the Grimm left, I sported Nora under a building and went to comfort her. Then another Grimm is coming, and I activated my semblance again. After that, we introduced each other and promised to always protect each other." Ren finished.

Kirby had tears in his eyes and says, "Poyo/I'm sorry for your loss, Ren."

Ren looks down and sees Kirby crying from his story, "It's alright, Kirby." he says as he walks to Kirby, who is still in Nora's bear hug. "All that matters is we move forward from the tragedies we faced and become stronger, so that they never happen again." He finished as he pets Kirby.

Kirby was still teary eyed but put on a determined face and nodded.

Yang then suggested, "I think that's enough of the sad stuff. Who wants to play Hide and Seek?"

Kirby jumps out of Nora's arm and yells, "AH!" as he jumps with excitement.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang said as she raised her fist.

RWB and JNPR agreed, "Yeah!"

And so after hours of playing, a figure is watching from the bushes. Neopolitan was watching Teams RWBY and JNPR from afar as they played with Kirby. She was going to enjoy killing the 8 of them for putting her partner, Roman Torchwick, in prison. Kirby was laughing and enjoying himself until he got a feeling and stopped, which didn't go unnoticed by Ruby as she looks at him.

"Kirby?" She asked as she walks to him. "Are you alright?"

It was in that moment that something came flying toward her, causing Kirby to push her out of the way. This caught the attention of her team and JNPR as they came to them.

Yang then yells, "What the hell is going on?!"

Just then Neo appears near her thrown estoc and retrieves it.

"Hang on. Aren't you Torchwick's partner in crime?" Jaune asked.

Neo gets out a piece of paper and writes on it. She then shows what she wrote to Teams RWBY and JNPR so they can read it.

"'You morons put my partner in jail! Now you're going to pay dearly for it!'" Jaune read.

"I don't like where this is headed." Ren added.

Meanwhile Yang was angry from the threat, "OH, YOU THINK!" she yells as she prepares her gauntlets.

Neo sees this and smirks, pulling out another piece of paper, writes on it, and throws it to Jaune as a paper airplane.

Jaune, reading the paper again, "'Well, well, well, I see someone is still pissed after getting their ass handed to them on a train.' Wow!"

Yang: gets even angrier and shouts, "WELL AT LEAST THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT AREN'T IN JAIL!"

Neo, with her right eye twitching in anger, writes on another piece of paper and show it to them!

Ruby reads it and is shocked by this. She then covers Kirby's eyes and says, "Do you kiss you mother with that mouth?!"

Yang: Kirby, do you want to help me take care of this potty mouth?

Kirby wiggles out of Ruby's hands, turns to Yang and nods. "Huh!" he shouted as he gets into a battle stance.

Yang then cracks her knuckles and says, "Alright, shorty! Let's settle the score!" she shouted as both her and Kirby rushed to fight Neo.

Yang and Kirby try to hit Neo but she dodges out of the way. Neo has a shocked look when she sees Kirby and gets out a piece of paper, writes on it, and shows it to Yang and Kirby.

Yang reads paper, "'What the heck is that pink thing? Cinder never told me about him.' Wait a minute! You're working with Cinder?!" Yang said.

Neo, made a shocked look after making the biggest mistake of her life, attacks to try and make them forget. Yang was dodging all her attacks and grabs the umbrella, saying, "Why would a criminal like you be working with our classmate, Cinder?!" She then throws a punch but it's dodged. Neo flips to kick Yang in the face and get some distance, pulling out her estoc and throws it like a javelin into Yang's left shoulder.

Yang screams in pain as she falls to the ground, "You no good, AAAHHH!" she screams as she yanks out estoc and throws it into the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts as she goes to her side.

Kirby looks at Yang in worry and becomes angry. "Grrr!" He growls as he sucks up the estoc.

Neo was surprised by this. She then pulls out a note, writes on it, and shows it.

Ruby was reading it, "'Did that thing just eat my estoc?' Yes, he did and you're in for a big surprise!" she replied with a smile.

Kirby then jumps in the air to transform as his friends were talking.

"Guys, I think Cinder might be behind all the events involving Torchwick and the White Fang." Jaune theorized.

"We need to inform Ozpin about this after we finish this fight!" Ren suggested.

Kirby spins in the air and transforms into Needle Kirby, landing on the ground and turns to Neo with an angry look. "HA!"

Everyone was surprised from this new form as Neo writes on another piece of paper and shows it the confused and shocked Beacon students.

Blake reads the note, "'What just happened and what's with the spikey helmet?' Well, what happened is a secret between us and what happens next will surprise you." she finished with a grin.

Neo smirks, writes on another piece of paper, and shows it to the Beacon students.

Pyrrha then reads paper, ""I have to admit that this guy's kinda cute. But I'm still going to beat him up and bring him to Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury!' Thanks for telling us that Emerald and Mercury are working with you as well, Neo!" she remarked with a smirk.

Weiss smirks as well and adds, "You're really doing a lousy job at being a villain this week!"

Nora, however, glares at Neo, "And if you harm Kirby, I'm gonna break your legs!" she yelled.

Neo smirks and readies her umbrella. Kirby steps forward and fires spikes from his helmet at Neo, who spins her open umbrella to deflect them. Kirby sees this and steers them back at her like they were remote control air planes, Neo sees this and jumps and spins to dodge them.

Jaune was surprised like there's no tomorrow and shouted, "He can control his spikes?! How that even possible?!"

Ruby turns to answer him with excitement on her face, "I don't know but it's so cool!"

Neo grows annoyed and dashes to Kirby, she throws punches, kicks, and umbrella hits to try and hit the star warrior but Kirby keeps dodging. Kirby jumps back, grows new needles, and jumps to headbutt Neo, who is taken by surprise and back-flips 3 times to get some distance and access the situation, narrowly avoiding a needle to the face.

"Amazing! He can grow more whenever he wants." Weiss said.

Nora was worried for Kirby and said, "Do you think we should help Kirby?"

Everyone turns to see Kirby slowing down from the fighting and changes back to normal, puking up the estoc in the process. Neo sees this and goes in for the kill.

"KIRBY!" Ren shouts as he thinks fast and focuses his aura. "HA!" He then thrusts his palm out and launches a visible aura attack that knocks Neo away from Kirby, who sees this and get an idea. He waves his arms rapidly, making sounds. Everyone turns and is wondering what he's trying to say until he gave a straining answered,

"Ren...Aura...Me...Attack!" he said.

Everyone stares in shock at what just happened until Ren recovered from his shock, "Uh, Kirby, are you sure?"

Kirby says clearer than before, "YES!"

Ren nods and throws another flying aura strike at Kirby, who inhales it. Kirby then jumps in the air and spins, transforming into Fighter Kirby and lands on the ground. He gets in to a fighting stance and says, "HA!"

This surprises everyone even more!

"I didn't see that coming!" said Yang.

Neo, who shakes her head to recover from the shock, writes on another note and show it to them.

Nora then reads, "'Okay, seriously, what is with this little pink freak?!'" This caused her to be angry. "Oh, you did not just call Kirby a freak!"

With that comment, Kirby dashes in to attack. Neo is too late to react and take a Rising Break to the chin followed by a Foe Grab and a Judo Throw in the ground. Kirby then back flips 5 times and unleashes a flurry of Vulcan Jabs. Everyone saw this and was amazed by this display.

"Wow." Yang said as she clutched her left shoulder.

Ruby was holding Yang up and adds, "Kirby, really is something, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is." Yang replied with a smile.

Kirby halts his attacks and sees Neo rising from the dust with clothes tattered, several bruises, and a nearly destroyed umbrella. He smirks at his works and says,

"Had enough?"

Neo, who was breathing heavily and giving an enraged look, decided to cut her loses and retreat. She opens the remains of her umbrella and jumps back to disappear. After Neo leaves, Kirby returns to normal and rushes to check on Yang with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Yang smiles and pulls Kirby into a warm hug, "Yeah, I'm am. Thanks little guy."

Kirby returns the hug and nuzzles into Yang. The rest of the group then come to both of them.

"Nice work, Kirby!" Weiss said with a smile.

Jaune, who kept in mind what was told, reminded everyone, "We don't have any time to waste, guys!"

"Jaune's right. We have to tell Ozpin about Cinder working with the White Fang and Torchwick!" Ren said.

After that, Blake and Weiss helped Yang to her feet and the 9 friends ran back to Beacon to get Yang to the infirmary and to tell Ozpin what had occurred on their day off. We now see Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and JNPR outside of Ozpin's office with Yang being in RWBY's dorm to keep Kirby company. Ozpin is busy doing paperwork with Glynda informing him of certain subjects when they hears a knock at the door. Ozpin looks up from the papers and sips his coffee. "Come in." he said.

At the moment, RWB and JNPR enter Ozpin's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheMexicanAttcker: Yes, I know but not all stories can be happy.**

"Professor Ozpin! You won't believe what we just learned!" Ruby blurted out.

"Did something happen, Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"We were attacked by Torchwick's partner in crime, Neopolitan!" Jaune shouted.

Glynda was surprised by this and shouted, "What?!"

"And that's not all. During our fight, Neo revealed to us that she's been working with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury!" Ren added.

Ozpin was shocked by this news and asked, "Are you trying to say that Cinder Fall is the one behind the White Fang and Torchwick?"

Pyrrha then takes out her scroll and says, "Of course we are! I recorded the whole thing on my scroll!"

She walks up to Ozpin and hand him her scroll, which Pyrrha made sure Kirby wasn't in at any point. A few minutes later, Ozpin finished watching the video and says, "Thank you all for this but I have one question." He took a break and sips his coffee before continuing, "What were you all doing in that part of the Emerald Forest?"

Ruby was quick to answer but remains calm, "We were just hanging out and getting some fresh air."

"Yes, we know we could've done something in the city but you can't beat the silence and calm of the forest." added Weiss.

Glynda adjusts her glasses and gives the scroll back with her semblance, "Well, we're glad to see you all are safe but who was the one who sent that criminal running?"

After that question, the seven students went wide eyed in shock and needed to come up with an answer without revealing their little pink friend until Ren said, "Yang did, ma'am. She had a score to settle with Neo ever since their fight on the train."

Glynda was relifed and said, "I'm actually glad that you all brought this to our attention. Because I called Haven Academy an hour ago and they said that they didn't have any students named Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury."

Ozpin sips his coffee again and says, "And we have already called to Atlas to have them apprehended. They will be questioned and they will face justice for all they have done."

"That's good but I just have one question. Did they do anything while they were here? That no one noticed?" Blake said.

Ruby just then went wide eyed in realization and grabs her head, "THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE! That must have been Cinder who was messing with the computers!" she yelled.

"Then that means they have hacked our systems and they could be monitoring for any changes in it. So Miss Nikos, do you mind if we use your scroll to show to the authorities? Since, mine and Glynda's scrolls interfaced with the system only two days ago." Ozpin asked as he stands up.

"Gladly." Pyrrha said as she gives her scroll back to Ozpin.

"Thank you, now there is one thing we have to ask before you all are dismissed." Ozpin replied.

Nora was curious from this and said, "Okay, what is it?"

Ozpin sips his coffee and grins to his students, "How is our little pink friend?" he said.

The seven students then give a look of surprise and shock!

"We don't know what you're talking about, sir." Jaune said nervously.

Weiss sighs and just spits it out, "The cat's out of the bag, Jaune. There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"Relax. We're not going to take your pink friend away. If anything, we should be giving him a medal for getting Neopolitan to reveal Cinder's plan. How ironic that the silent criminal managed to reveal Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury's true nature." Glynda said.

The seven teens then released a sigh of relief, knowing that their new friend wasn't going to be taken from them. Ozpin then adds,

"And once we have captured Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, I would very much like to meet our friend. What did you call him again?"

Ruby was smiling and said, "Kirby."

Ozpin returns the smile and sips his coffee again. "Ah yes, what a wonderful name." he said.

Now, after a day of play and conflict, the seven teenagers make their way to team RWBY's dorm but not before stopping by the school cafeteria kitchen to get some snacks for everyone. After their snack run, they enter the dorm to see Yang, with a bandage over her shoulder, and Kirby, in her lap watching a turned around to the sound of the door opening and says, "Hey guys, how the thing go with Ozpin?"

"It went swimmingly." Weiss commented.

"With a little surprise near the end." Blake added.

Yang was curious of this and asked, "What was the surprise?"

Nora chose the time to walk in with two bags of potato chips and sat next to Yang before opening a bag, "He and Glynda know about Kirby." she simply said as she pops a chip in her mouth. Meanwhile Yang was shocked by this news and said,

"Really?!"

"Yep. But Ozpin won't take him away from us." Jaune said to calm her down.

Yang let out a breath of relief before returning to her happy mood, "So, we can still keep him?" she asked.

"Of course. In fact, after we take down Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, Ozpin would like to meet Kirby." Pyrrha said.

Weiss was smiling before saying, "Guys, I feel like we're getting close to the final battle between us and Cinder. In case we don't survive, I just to let you know that I'm proud to call you all my teammates and friends."

Ruby smiled back and said, "Ditto, Weiss!"

Everyone nodded except Kirby, who started to cry a little. He jumped out of Yang's lap and stood in front of the screen with a determined face.

"No, you all not friends." He then put on a softly smiles, "You family and we all survive, no lose anyone." He finished as he looks down in sorrow.

Everyone was taken back by this until Jaune flashes a smile and says,"Don't worry, Kirby. You're not going to lose us."

"Jaune's right! We'll stop Cinder and her group before they can execute their plans!" Yang agreed.

"I can imagine that Cinder's panicking right about now." Ren said with a snicker.

Meanwhile, in Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury's room, Mercury and Emerald were lying on their beds, doing nothing until Mercury said, "I'm so bored!"

"Well, having an early weekend can do that to you." Emerald replied.

"I just wish there was something to cure us of this boredom." he retorted.

Just then, Cinder rushed into the room with a panicked look on her face. Emerald noticed this and turned to Mercury, said sarcastically,

"There! Something exciting is about to happen. Are you happy now?"

"Of course I am. I was getting bored just sitting in here!" Mercury responded.

"Mercury! Emerald! We need to get out of Beacon. NOW!" Cinder yelled.

Mercury was curious of this and asked, "Geez, Cinder, what's gotten you all shook up?"

"Yeah. Did something happen?" Emerlad questioned.

"I'll tell you what happened. Neopolitan revealed our plans to Teams RWBY and JNPR!" Cinder replied.

Emerald and Mercury couldn't believe what they just heard and didn't believe it. They busted out laughing thinking it was just a joke.

"Nice joke, Cinder. I didn't think you had it in you." Mercury said as he was wiping a tear from his eye.

Emerald was giggling and said, "Yeah, I really didn't think someone as serious as you could tell a joke."

Cinder grew angry from this and flared half of fall maiden's power, shouting, "THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"

Emerald and Mercury saw her was and instantly stopped laughing and grew worried faces.

"Wait, you're serious?! She revealed our plans?!" Emerald said.

"I thought Neopolitan was supposed to be mute! How did she give our plans away?!" Mercury questioned.

Cinder sighs and answers, "Neo's been able to communicate with us through a pencil and paper. She accidentally spilled our plans to Teams RWBY and JNPR while she was fighting that little pink creature that they befriended."

"Pink creature? What are you talking about?" Emerald asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Apparently, this pink thing is supposed to be from another planet. Look, the point is, we need to be out of Beacon before the authorities show up." Cinder said.

"Please tell me you have an escape plan!" begged Emerald.

"Maybe we should wait until everyone's asleep. Ozpin's probably just learning about this right now. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Teams JNPR and RWBY just breaking into our room?" Mercury said.

Cinder puts hand on her chin and thinks, "That could work but I don't want to take any risks. Pack you things we leave tonight!" she stated.

After that was said, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury started packing their things, unaware that the Atlas army was just arriving in the school ports. We change the scene back to RWBY, JNPR, and Kirby, who are watching a movie and eating snacks but they had to make sure a certain little star warrior didn't get all the snacks in one go.

Snacks include: 2 bags of party sized sour cream and onion chips, 2 party sized bags of regular potato chips, 2 party sized bags of barbecue chips, 3 large bags of popcorn, 2 large boxes of cookies, 3 medium boxes of snack cakes, and 5 bottles of Pumpkin Pete brand cola(2 regular, 1 diet, and 2 zeroes)

Ruby was enjoying a cookie as she said, "This is a good movie, a little old but still good. What's the name of it?" She then turned to Yang, who was eating a snack cake with Kirby in her lap eating a snack cake as well, for an answer.

"It's call 'Captain Remnant: The First Avenger' (RWBY version of Captain America)." she said.

Jaune sighed and said, "I wish I could be as good as Captain Remnant."

"Don't worry, Jaune. You're fine the way you are." Pyrrha said as she kissed Jaune on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"When do you think Ironwood will arrive?" Blake said.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. Ren opened the door to see Ironwood, with a smile, outside the room.

"Hello, everyone. May I come in?" he said.

"Go right ahead, General." Ren answered.

"Thank you." The general said as he walks in and sees movie. "Ah, 'Captain Remnant: The First Avenger,' one of my favorite movies."

"So general, I take it you're here to capture the "Haven" students?" Blake asked after she took a sip from her drink.

Ironwood nods and says, "Yes I am but I was curious to see this Kirby that Ozpin and Glynda told me about."

RWBY and JNPR looked at each other nervously before nodding and showing Kirby, who had another cake in his mouth, to the general. He looked up from his food, quickly swallows and waves his right arm to the general.

"Hi." he said.

Ironwood smiles and replies as he shook Kirby's nub hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Kirby."

Though things were going welll, Jaune was still slightly nervous. "So general, what plan do you have to catch Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald?" he asked.

Ironwood stops shaking Kirby's hand and replies, "Well, we have sent warnings to the other schools about these criminals so they can't impersonate students again. Now, we are preparing to stop them from leaving the school grounds, we've placed troops at every possible exit they might take. Including troops waiting on outside their dorm for when they try to leave and troops on the ground outside their dorm window. These criminals will not escape!" He finished as he pumped his right arm.

Weiss sighs and says, "Well that's a relief."

Unknown to them, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were walking quietly outside of the room, trying to get away.

"It's a good thing that I used my Semblance on those guards outside of our room." Emerald said.

"I already called Adam Taurus to pick us up from Beacon. He should be on his way here to help us escape." Cinder replied.

"Perfect! Nothing can go wrong now." Mercury cheered.

Just then, Nora opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Let me just check the hallways and see if-" she started as she sees the three bad guys outside. She then screams, "AHA! THERE YOU ARE!"

"YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH, MERCURY!" Emerald yelled at Mercury.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS GOING TO WALK OUT OF THE ROOM?!" he replied.

"TALK LATER! RUN NOW!" Cinder commanded.

The 3 villains took off in a mad dash away from the 8 students, the general, and the star warrior, who assemble in the hall to see the villains. The general then said,

"Stop right there!"

He and the students then start running after them. They villains were still ahead as Cinder turned to her ally and said,

"Mercury, slow them down!"

"Got it!" he said as he flips forward, spinning around, then flips backwards and fires two shots from his boots.

Kirby sees this and dashes in front of the general and sucks up the shots, shocking Mercury. "It ate my shots?!" he said.

Cinder and Emerald stop and turn to see if this was true. Just in time for Kirby to jump in the air and transform.

"MERCURY, YOU IDIOT! WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Emerald said.

Kirby spins and transforms into Tornado Kirby, he lands on the ground and looks at the criminals. Everyone stares in shock at the swirling wind crown on Kirby's head.

"What the hell?!" Emerald commented.

Kirby doesn't give them another second and dashes toward them, spinning to become a side tornado. Cinder jumps in front of them to unleash a fire blast to try and counter the tornado tackle. The attacks clash and damage with hallway with rapid winds and scorching fire! Ironwood then turned to the students and said,

"Kids, call your weapons."

The 8 students agreed and pulled out their scrolls, punching in the codes for their lockers.

"I hope Professor Ozpin can fix the holes." Ruby commented.

The lockers soon arrive and crash right behind them. Each locker opened as each student grabs their weapon. The clash soon ended with both opponents being pushed back with a skid! Kirby was the first one to attack with launching a mini tornado at Cinder by spinning his body. Cinder sees this and forms her blades to block and cut through it, panting in exhasution.

"Whatever you are, I'm going to slice you to pieces!" Cinder said as she dashed to Kirby.

Kirby was preparing for the attack when Ruby, with an angry look on her face, jumps in front of him and blocks the blades.

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" she said as she starts Cinder dead in her eyes.

"I'll help Ruby out with Cinder!" Jaune said to his friends as he rushes to Ruby's side.

Cinder retorted to the young rose, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Ruby breaks the clash as she pushes Cinder back, "Too bad!" she yelled.

She then fired Crescent Rose at Cinder, who blocked the shoots with her blades.

"Is that really the best you can do?" she said as she dashed to Ruby.

Jaune jumps in the way to block her assault with his shield but Kirby sees this and returns to normal. He jumps in the way of Cinder's sword, opens his mouth, and grabs her entire left hand. This action shocked Cinder.

"What?! Get off, you little pink pest!" Cinder yelled.

She then tries to shake Kirby off and puts her left foot on Kirby to get him off and it works.

"Now to-" she started as she lifts her left hand but notices her blade is gone. "What?!"

Kirby gulps and then jumps in the air, transforming into Sword Kirby. "Ha!"

Emerald shocked yet again and said, "Again?! Is there anything that this thing can't eat?!"

Mercury was annoyed by this and said, "Forget this! I'm outta here."

Mercury turns to run away only to be blocked by wall of ice, shocking both fake students.

"Where did that come from?!" Emerald said.

Weiss snickers as she spun her sword in hand, "I made that just in case you decided to run."

Emerald turned back to her and said, "You think this will stop us?"

She then takes out her guns and starts shooting with Mercury joining in with his boots. Meanwhile, Kirby turns to Weiss with a nod and gave her a smile, he turned back to Cinder and does a little sword taunt, causing Cinder's right eye to twitch.

"Why you little!" she said angrily.

Cinder and Kirby dash toward each other and engage in a sword fight. Ruby then turned to Jaune and said,

"Jaune, you're with me! We're gonna help Kirby out with Cinder. Weiss, you and Nora handle Emerald. The rest of you handle Mercury!"

With that order, the groups went to battle! Nora made a mad dash for Emerald to stop her from destroying the ice wall and Weiss join in to double the trouble. Mercury wanted to help but was unable due to the shield that blocked his path, he turns to see Ren kick him into JNPR's dorm room. Mercury lands on his feet and sees he's surrounded by Blake, Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha, all with weapons at the ready.

"4 against 1? Isn't this a little unfair?" he retorted.

Yang smashes her fists together and replies, "Says the criminal that's probably got me blood on his hands than Vale Blood Bank."

Mercury laughs a little and says, "Fair enough."

With that last line, the 4 students and the criminal rushed each other to engage in combat. Ironwood sees all this and gets out his scroll.

"All units, close in on this position! I and multiple students are engaging the enemy! I repeat, close in on this position!"

He said as he puts his scroll away, pulls out his pistol and dashes to engage in against Emerald with Nora and Weiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**merendinoemiliano: This is something I did before, just never posted it.**

 **Greer123: I will, maybe even, make a sequel. And happy holidays to you too.**

"You know that Cinder already called Adam Taurus for backup, right?" Emerald commented.

Ironwood stops in his tracks and is shocked.

"What?!" He shouted as he pulls out his scroll. "Troops, forget coming to my location! Be on watch for Adam Taurus!"

Before anything else could be said, Emerald shot the scroll out of his hand with a smug smirk on her face.

"Looks like your call dropped." she said.

Ironwood glared at her before turning to the students he was helping.

"Weiss. Nora." he said.

"Yes, General?" the former asked.

Ironwood smirks and answers her question, "Help me break Emerald's legs!"

Nora evilly smirks and adds, "Gladly!"

The trio charged at Emerald and the battle ensued. The battles were destroying the hallway and JNPR's dorm and outside, an aircraft was landing, a white fang aircraft. Walking out, Adam Taurus looked around and saw he was surrounded by Atlas military soldiers.

"Freeze! Put your hands where we can see them!" a soldier ordered.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam replied.

Adam draws his sword and charges at the soldiers slashing and shooting; he's taken out 5 of them already but was interrupted by an explosion coming from the side of Beacon. Out of the smoke came Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury skidding backwards and team RWBY, JNPR, Kirby, and Ironwood jump from the smoke and land in front of the trio.

"Give up, you can't win!" Ruby stated.

"You're out numbered, running out strength, and running out of time!" Blake commented.

Emerald was panting and her body was covered in a few bruises, "Well, the same could be said for you!" She said as she points her right scythe gun at them before adding, "It 10 against 3 and you're just as tired as we are!"

Blake runs over to Mercury and grabs him by the collar. She's about to punch his lights out until,

"Put him down, Blake!" Adam said as he was walking over.

Blake freezes up and turns her head to the sight of Adam.

"Is that Adam Taurus?" Jaune said.

"It is. He was Blake's former partner in the White Fang before she left." Ironwood stated.

"I'm not listening to you anymore, Adam!" Blake said as she still held Mercury.

"C'mon! Is that any way to talk to your old partner?" he said with a sly smile.

"I don't have a partner anymore. I have a team!" Blake retorted.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang smiled at this.

"That's right. Cinder said you went soft. Let me fix that for you!" Adam shouted.

Adam charged to Blake and swings his sword at but Pyrrha blocked it with her spear.

"Back off!" She said.

Ironwood then ordered, "Blake, help Pyrrha with Taurus. We'll deal with the rest!"

The 10 heroes and the 4 villains reengage in battle and rush to fight.

Blake and Pyrrha vs. Adam

Ruby, Kirby, and Jaune vs. Cinder

Weiss and Nora vs. Emerald

Yang, Ren, and Ironwood vs. Mercury

Cinder was still fighting Ruby, Kirby, and Jaune. She turned to Kirby and said, "This is all your fault! If you didn't show up in Remnant, my plans wouldn't be going up in flames right now!"

Kirby blocked her sword and swung back, "Too bad!" he said as he jumps up to slash down.

Cinder blocks the slash but is slammed by Jaune, who charged at her with his shield. Ruby shoots at Cinder, but her shoots are once again dodged. Cinder jumps back and forms her glass bow, shooting 5 arrows at all of them.

Meanwhile with Blake and Pyrrha, the battle is hard fought with the 2 beacon student matching Adam blow for blow. Adam sheathed his sword and turned to his former partner, "You could've been a part of something greater, Blake!" he yelled.

Blake was panted, exhausted from the fight and on a knee, "What could've been greater than peace between humans and Faunus?"

Adam was furious from this question and shouted back, "Putting the human in their place for what they did to our kind!"

He then raised his shotgun sheath and fires at her but the shots are blocked by Pyrrha's shield as she turns her weapon into it's spear form.

"That would've made no difference! It just would've caused more pain for both sides!" she said.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!" Adam said as he draws his sword and rushes to Pyrrha, who blocks with her spear as they clash in a struggle. Meanwhile with Weiss and Nora, Emerald is pushed back and shooting to keep the beacon students back. Weiss forms glyphs for her and Nora to block the bullets.

"Quit moving so I can smash you!" Nora said as she turns her hammer into a cannon and fires.

Emerald countered by extending her chain sickles to slash through the bombs, "You guys are really getting on my nerves!" she said.

Weiss charged in and engages in close combat, "Well, it serves you right for invading our school and trying to destroy our way of life." she commented ash she jumps back from a slash.

Meanwhile with Yang, Ren, and Ironwood, the battle is hard fought and both sides are exhausted. Ironwood has lost half of his shirt revealing his robotic right arm and half torso and Mercury has lost his pants legs, revealing his prosthetic legs.

"I must admire your skill, if you had chosen a different path, you could've been a great huntsman." Ironwood complimented.

Mercury smirks and scoffs at this, "Where's the fun in choosing the path that everyone takes? I prefer to live dangerously!" he said as he starts break-dancing and shooting shots in the air around him, forming a swarm of gray shots in the air. "And they don't teach you this in school!"

He fired the storm of shots at them as Yang, Ren, and Ironwood fire shots of their own to counter Mercury's, creating a cloud of smoke. Ren uses this to charge and slash Mercury but his blades are blocked with a kick from his metal leg.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Mercury said.

Ironwood then got an idea and started it, "Ren, Yang, hold his legs!" he said.

The two students did as they were told, Yang rushed to Mercury and grabbed his left leg while Ren grabbed the right. Mercury was confused and shocked as he struggled to get of as they held him down, "What the?!" he said.

Ironwood dashes and screams a battle cry, he raises the butt of his gun and brings it down to smash Mercury's robotic legs to pieces, causing him to scream in pain and yell,

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Nice one, General!" Yang commented.

Ironwood nodded to her and replied, "Thank you, Yang."

Mercury interjected and said, "I thought you don't hurt students!"

Ironwood smirks at this and turned to the man, "Of course I don't. But then again, you aren't really a student, are you?"

Mercury's eyes widen and the three of them start their final beating on the now legless criminal. After their work is done, the trio splits up to aid their friends. Ironwood joins Blake and Pyrrha against Adam, Ren joins Nora and Weiss against Emerald, and Yang joins Ruby, Jaune, and Kirby against Cinder. Nora saw what they did and complained to her childhood friend/only family,

"I can't believe you broke Mercury's legs without me!"

"Don't worry, Nora. I'll make it up to you by helping you break Emerald's legs!" Ren said.

The now 3 engage Emerald, meanwhile we switch to the battle against Cinder, where Yang has arrived.

"Hey, guys. Guess who came to rumble?" she quipped as she smashes fists together.

"After I kill all of you, I'm going to present your corpses to Queen Salem!" she shouted.

Cinder dash at the 4. Kirby intercepted her strike and pushed her back. He launched a sword beam at Cinder, who counted with a fire blast. From the smoke, Jaune and Yang charged out and tag teamed Cinder. Cinder was bobbing and weaving the blows and slashes but didn't see Ruby aiming an electric shot at Cinder.

"Say hello to my little friend." she said as she fires a stun shot.

Cinder gets hit and is stunned. She is struggling to get up as she eyes the 4 before her. Meanwhile with the group against Adam, the battle was hard fought with Blake and Pyrrha on their last lengths. If not for Ironwood showing up to hold off Adam, they wouldn't be able to catch their breaths. The sword and pistol clashed as the general and criminal looked each other in the eyes.

"Your crimes against Vale end tonight!" the general said.

"We'll see!" Adam countered as he pushed the general back and fires shots.

Ironwood blocks the shots with his metal arm and dashes at the White Fang leader. Now we switch to the battle against the street rat, Emerald. She charges at the trio swinging her chain sickles as Weiss uses glyths to aid them in dodging the attacks. Ren and Nora took to the offensive and starting firing at Emerald.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Mercury!" she said.

"Say what you want, he deserved it!" Weiss commented as she summons a glyph and fires multiple ice shots.

Emerald dodges the shots and tries to use her Semblance on Nora. The hammer wielder starts to see Emerald multiply and is surrounded by hundreds of them. She swings her hammer at them but it goes through them, she looks around for Weiss and Ren but just sees my Emeralds.

"Ren, Weiss?!" Nora said in a panic.

Weiss and Ren see Nora just swinging at the air and are confused to why she doing it but then look at Emerald and connect the pieces.

"Emerald must be making Nora see things!" Weiss deduced.

"We gotta find a way to snap Nora out of it!" Ren said.

Weiss and Ren approached Nora and tried to calm her down but in her eyes, they were Emeralds that she swung her hammer at. After jumping back, Ren got an idea.

"Weiss, stay back, I know how to snap her out of it." he said.

Ren runs to Nora and dodges her hammer, he grabbed her from behind in to a bear hug. He leaned to her ear and talked.

"Nora, it's alright. Whatever you're seeing is not real."

Nora didn't believe this and said, "Why should I trust you? You're just another Emerald!"

Ren was thinking and thought, "So that's what she's seeing, multiple Emeralds." He then started speaking out loud and said, "It's just an illusion, Emerald is messing with your mind. It's me, Ren."

"Ren?!" Nora questioned.

"Listen to me, don't trust your senses. Trust your aura, focus on the aura." Ren said.

Emerald saw this and had to think fast, "Uh oh! Better change tactics!"

Emerald concentrated on her Semblance once more. Suddenly, instead of Nora seeing Emerald in Ren's place, she saw a giant talking pancake, causing her to lose her fear and drool. Ren saw Nora drool and asked, "Nora? Are you alright now?"

"GIANT PANCAKE! MUST EAT!"

Nora screamed as Ren is forced to the ground, trying to prevent Nora from eating him. Weiss sees this and sighs.

"This little act has gone on long enough!" Weiss said as she stabs her rapier into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"MUST EAT GIANT PANCAKE!" Nora screamed as she was one top of Ren.

"WEISS, WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, DO IT FAST!" Ren shouted while holding Nora at bay.

Ice starts to come from the rapier and dash to Emerald, who is too busy concentrating her semblance on Nora. She feels something cold on her foot and sees that ice is spreading up her leg and before Emerald knows it, she is completely encased in ice except for a hole for her mouth and nose. Weiss' rapier spun and glowed white, she speed at frozen Emerald and slash through the ice pillar. Three seconds later, the pillar shattered and Emerald fell to the ground and passed out.

"Why don't you chill out, Emerald?" Weiss snipped with a smirk.

Nora shopk her head ,no longer seeing Ren as a giant pancake, and looks down to him, "Ren? What's going on? Was I about to kiss you?"

"No but you did try to eat me because of Emerald's semblance." he replied with a sigh.

Nora quickly gets up from him and say, "oh, sorry."

"It's alright." Ren said as he gets up and turns to Weiss. "And that one-liner was not bad, not good but not bad."

Weiss smiled at this and says, "Thanks! Now, what do you say we break Emerald's legs before helping the others?"

"Hmm, nah. She's not worth the effort but I will smash her face in!" Nora said.

She then lifted her hammer in the air brought it down, smashing Emerald's head into the pavement. If not for her aura protecting her, Emerald's head would been completely crushed. The three head to the two fights left.

"Which do we help?" Weiss asked.

"I think we should help Blake, Pyrrha, and the general. They don't look so good." Ren said as he pointed to them.

Nora, Ren, and Weiss look to see Ironwood's robotic arm is destroyed and Pyrrha is barely holding her ground against Adam.

"Tell me. Did you all really think you could beat me?" the faunus asked.

Pyrrha was struggling against him and said, "Yes because we have something you don't have!"

Adam smirks evilly and asked, "And what is that exactly?"

"Friends!" a voice said.

Adam turns to see the Schnee Heiress dash to try and stab him, but he blocked the rapier with his blade and was pushed into a skid. Weiss, Nora, and Ren joined Blake, Pyrrha, and Ironwood, who was being held up by Blake.

Adam turned to Weiss while pointing his sword to her, "For the crimes your father has done to Faunus kind, you will be the first to fall at my hands!" he proclaimed.

And with that said and the general put aside, the 5 Beacon students charged at the White Fang leader, meanwhile with the battle of Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Kirby vs. Cinder.

"I'm not going to take any more chances! This time, I'm going to kill each and every last one of you! Starting with your little pink friend!" Cinder said in a blind fury.

She dashed at Kirby but was block by Ruby, Jaune, and Yang.

"RAH!" the imposter student yelled.

She fired an explosive fire blast and knocks the 3 teens away before dashing to Kirby and started engaging in another sword fight, only this time with a fierce, anger filled slash, Cinder broke Kirby's sword causing him to fly back and skid to the ground on his back. Kirby groaned and changes back to normal, "Ow."

Cinder smirks evilly and approaches him slowly, "Any last words, you little pink freak?!"

Kirby frowns and sticks out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at her. Cinder frowned as she was in front of him and raised her sword.

"Fine then." she said

Adam, who was still fighting the others, saw this.

"Looks like your little pink friend's about to get what he deserves." he said with a smirk.

Everyone turns to see a shocking site, Kirby is helpless on the ground and Cinder is about to give the final strike. Nora refuses to let this happen and does something drastic, she charges up with electricity usign her semblance and yells to her friend,

"KIRBY!"

Kirby and Cinder turn to Nora as she slams down her hammer and sends an electric wave toward them. While Cinder jumps out of the way, Kirby quickly starts to inhale and eats the lightning, he jumps in the air and transforms into Spark Kirby.

Blake smirked to Adam and said, "You were saying?"

Kirby landed on the ground and stared Cinder down. He concentrated and builds up an electric charge, creating a field of electricity around him.

"You think you can stop me?! Just who do you think you are?!" Cinder asked as she built up fire around herself.

"Kirby, the Star Warrior!" the little one replied.

Kirby then launched at giant ball of electricity while Cinder launched a giant ball of fire.

"This is gonna be close!" Ruby shouted as her friends, Ironwood, and Adam watched.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greer123: Thanks and don't worry about Kirby. We know how he is.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you and you'll see.**

 **New Universe Returns: I get what your saying but your comment makes no sense when read.**

 **AlphomegaMaster: Yes, I know and don't be so over dramatic.**

The blasts collided and a smoke filled all eyes, making it impossible to see the outcome, but during the smoke, you could hear the sound of electricity crackling. When the smoke finally vanished, Kirby was seen charging up with more energy and dashed towards Cinder, who retaliated with multiple fire blasts. Her attack were rendered useless as Kirby was emitting a field of electricity that was protecting him as he slide under Cinder and grabbed her neck from behind.

"Get off me, you little pest!" Cinder yelled.

Cinder was trying to shake Kirby off of her but failed to notice the Star Warrior glowing brightly. Kirby then released a massive amount of energy, shocking Cinder with insane ferocity. The flash of light ended Cinder was covered in small burns due to being protected by her aura but was exhaused from the attack. Cinder then fell to the ground as Kirby jumped off her back while breathing heavily and turning back to normal.

"Nice job, Kirby!" Ruby said with a huge smile.

"You did it." Jaune added.

RWBY and JNPR congratulated the young warrior but were cut off by Adam rushing in and kicking Kirby to the side a few feet.

"I hate to cut the celebration short, but you still have to deal with me." Adam said.

We walked towards Kirby, who was shaking his head from the kick, with intent to kill but was cut off by RWBY, JNPR, and General Ironwood standing in front of Kirby. Stepped forward and stood in the middle of the students with Yang to his right and Jaune to his left, the general gave one last warning.

"Give up, Taurus! You comrades are defeated, you're out numbered, and your plan has failed!" Ironwood said as he held out his pistol with his left, flesh hand.

"You can't win! Just end this now!" Blaked asked and pleaded.

"Never." Adam replied.

Ironwood then turned to the Beacon students and gave a command, "Open fire, we have to wear him down!"

RWBY and JNPR nodded to the general and started to blast the Leader of the White Fang. Ruby switch her scythe to gun mood, Wess created glyphs, Blake draw her swords and switched to it to a gun, Yang cocked her gauntlet to release empty shells before reloading with new ones, Jaune was given a spare gun from the general and cocked it, Nora turned her hammer into a cannon, Pyrrha turned her sword into a pistol, and Ren pointed his guns forward. The 9 of them then opened fire on Adam with bullets of bust and metal. The bull faunus simple raised his sword while keeping it in it's sheath and moved his arms, blocking nearly all off the shots fired at him with only a few hitting his aura covered body and making holes in his clothes as he stepped back. After the nine of them stopped, Adam hair started to glow as a grin grew on his face that Blake saw, causing her to panic.

"Weiss, make an ice wall. Now!" she said.

Weiss turned to her friend and said, "What? Why-"

Blake cut her off and said, "It's his semblance, a deadly one. And he's about to activate it!"

That was all the Schnee heiress needed as everyone looked to the criminal who was hair was glowing red. Weiss acted quickly and made an ice wall between them and Adam, who dashed forward with a fearsome battle cry.

"GRRAAH!" he shouted.

Adam drew his blade, which glowed with energy and slashed the wall. The force of his attack was so great that it not only destroyed the ice wall but also knocked everyone away and onto the ground. The glow on Adam's hair dyed down as he walked towards them while Kirby got up from the ground. Kirby looked around and saw his new family on the ground and in pain, something that brought him great inner pain. He turned his attention to Adam, who was still walking towards them, and growled, running in front of everyone and the enemy faunus, who gave a smug smirk.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Look around you, your friends are exhausted and you have no power at the moment. What can you possibly do to stop me now?" Adam said as he placed his sword on his right shoulder.

Kirby just growled at him, thinking of what to do to help his family. He could absorb the ice from the shattered wall or one of their weapons but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He needed something stronger, something that will ensure him of this win, something extraordinary. His eyes light up when he remembered something from his past, something that he used to defeat the biggest threat to his old home, Popstar, and hopped it was still around. Kirby looked about to Adam and smiled before taking a deep breath. Adam prepared himself for what seemed like an attack but instead it was a shout.

"WAAAAARP STAAAAAAAR!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DragonClasher543: Thanks, maybe, and the wait is over.**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: Thank you and that would be interesting to have 4 mothers but Kirby never called Tiff "mama."**

 **Now onto the tale and a heads up, I'll be using some SSB4 Kirby.**

The sudden shout from the small, pink warrior caused the White Fang leader, Adam, to cover his ears from the sheer volume and caused the ones one the ground to groan as they struggled to get up from the previous attack. When they all recovered fom the sudden yell, no one did anything except look around for anything out of order.

"That's it?" Adam said as he refocused on Kirby, "A desperate cry for a wish? And here I thought you couldn't get anymore annoying."

The Bull faunus continued walked forward Kirby with his sword at the ready but noticed that Kirby's gaze was locked upon the night sky until the little guy gained a smile on his face and used one of his nub arms to point behind Adam.

"Warp Star!" he said, causing Adam turned around.

What he saw was unbelievable as a shooting star came flying from the night sky towards Adam, forcing him to dodge and look at Kirby as the light circled around him and died down, showing a giant, cartoonishly shaped star was floating in front of Kirby. This discovery threw everyone for a loop as they all couldn't help but stare at what Kirby just summoned.

"I have no word." Blake said, as he bow/hidden cat ears twitched.

"He summoned a literal star." Weiss said as she got up.

Adam saw this and had his jaw dropped for 2 seconds until he shook it off and glared at Kirby, "Though I am impressed and intrigued by this, do you honestly think that will stop me?!"

Kirby glared at Adam as he jumped onto the Warp Star. "YES!" he said as the star sped towards Adam.

Taurus meet the charged and attempted to slash at Kirby, only for the little warrior to force the star to fly over Adam and turned around to ram him in the back, causing him to stumble before regaining his footing and turn around to face him. Before Adam could attack, Kirby went on the offensive and spun the Warp Star like a buzzsaw, forcing Adam to block and push the star back. When the attack ceased, Kirby jumped off and kick the faunus in the face, causing him to stumble once again. This time, Adam wasn't given a chance to recover and counterattack as Kirby closed the distance and delivered a barrage of punches before knocking Adam back with a final punch. Adam was sent rolling to the ground as Kirby got back on the Warp Star and flew to him but the White Fang man wasn't going to stop now.

"Enough of this!" Adam said as he charged, changing sword sheath into it's gun form.

With his sword in one hand and a gun in the other, Adam went on the attack and caused Kirby to block and counterattack. Adam slashed his red blade and blasted his gun, but Kirby skillfully used the Warp Star as a shield to block. Though this help protect him, it left him open as Adam quickly stepped around the star and kicked Kirby away, distancing him from the star and keeping him from gaining ground on Adam, who quickly followed and kept slashing or blasting at Kirby in his eternal attempt to kill him.

The star warrior was fast on his small feet but couldn't dodge forever, so he had to act fast. Kirby jumped over Adam and used the back of his head as a springboard to propel himself back to the Warp Star.

"I won't let you get back to your star!" Adam said as he turned around and held his sword in a reverse grip.

The White Fang then lift his arm up and threw the sword like a spear, aiming to kill Kirby until it was knocked at by a shield. This infuriated Adam as he turned his head to see Pyrrha on one knee with her arm to the side in a throwing motion.

"You're not killing our friend!" she said with a determined face.

"Then I'll just kill you first!" Adam counter as he pointed his gun and fired.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he jumped in front of her and opened his shield, taking the bullets.

This gave Kirby enough time to reach the Warp Star and finish this fight. He took a deep breath and sucked up the Warp Star, causing a bright light to blind everyone.

"AAHH!" Adam shouted as he and everyone else covered their eyes.

"What is this light?" General Ironwood asked.

"It has to be Kirby!" Ruby said with hope.

The light soon died down and revealed Kirby but the Warp Star was nowhere in sight. The only star anyone would see was the star at the end of a pink and white stripped handle that was currently in Kirby's left arm. No one could say a thing, not knowing whether to find the wand a possibly deadly weapon or just adorably cute.

"What is that?" Adam said as stared at Kirby.

"Stat Rod!" Kirby said as he twirled the wand before pointing it at Adam.

"It's cut but if you think that will beat, then you really do have the mind of a child!" Adam said as his hair glowed once again and pointed his gun at Kirby, which seemed to be glowing with red aura.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and General Ironwood were shocked by this, Blake especially since she was never seen Adam use his semblance with his gun before. Only his sword.

"Did you know he could do that?!" Yang asked, worried since they all witnessed how powerful the attack was in a sword.

"No, I didn't!" Blake said.

As his new family all looked worried, Kirby kept a determined face and spun the Star Wand into a reverse grip. He sharpened his focus as the star began to glow brightly. Both the star warrior and the white fang focused their aura into their weapons, ready to end this for their causes. For one, it was to protect his new family and the for other, it was for a goal that lost the original vision.

"DIE!" Adam yelled as he fire his gun, the bullet leaving the barrel and becoming a giant ball of energy.

"HA!" Kirby let out as he swung Star Wand and shoot a wave of golden, star power.

The two attacks were on a collision course until the most bizarre thing transpired, the star energy sliced through Adam's enhanced aura shot, sending both halves past Kirby, and continued towards the man.

"WHAT?!" he shouted as he was hit. "AAAAHHHH!"

The White Fang man screamed as the star wave attack seemed to lifted him off his feet and carried him until he crashed into a wall, picking up a cloud of impact. When the cloud cleared, Adam was seen embedded into the wall with his gun on the ground. Kirby smiled as he turned to his friends, seeing their smiles and their bodies covered in a few bruises even if they had aura, and approached them. As he stood before them, Kirby twirled the Star Rod and waved it over his friends, releasing shinny dust that healed them their bruises, mended their clothes, and even fixed Ironwood's robotic arm.

"Whoa!" Ruby said as she look over herself.

"He even fixed our clothes." Jaune said looking over his once tattered shirt.

"Well done, Kirby." General Ironwood compiled as he and the rest stood up. "Now, we just need to round of these criminals and call for back up."

"Here, you can use my scroll while we round up Cinder's group and the White Fang." Ruby said, offering the general her scroll.

"Thank you, Miss Rose." he said, taking the scroll and dialing reinforcements.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Excuse the long delay)**

After calling for reinforcements and restraining all of the criminals, Ironwood turned to Team RWBY, JNPR, and Kirby as they were staring in fascination at the Warp Star as it returned to normal and Kirby was sitting on top of it.

"Now that this mole situation has been dealt with, there are still matter that require immediate attention." Ironwood said, drawing everyone's attention as the general addressed them.

"You mean like how they got into Beacon undetected?" Ruby asked, remembering what Cinder did on the night of the dance.

"Yes, as well as what Miss Fall uploaded to the Beacon servers and what connections they have at Haven." Ironwood told them as he turned to said criminals as they were being hauled away.

Each one of them was strapped down to a gurney but had different alteration for there person. Mercury was bruised, unconscious, and robotic legless with bandages wrapped around his legless portion; Emerald was wearing a metal plate over her eyes as to prevent her from using her semblance on anyone; Adam was stripped of his mask to show a S.D.C.(Schnee Dust Company) brand over his left eye; and last but not least, Cinder on a gurney with an Atlasian steel coffin over it in case she came to and used her powers.

"Where are you going to take? The same place you took Roman Torchwich?" Yang asked, curious to were the criminal scum would go.

"I'm afraid they're too dangerous for that. Each on one of them, will be placed in a maximum security cell and I'll recommend some special additions to compensate for their abilities. Like Miss Fall's skill with dust and flames and Miss Sustrai's semblance." he said as he nodded to them before turning to Kirby, smiling at him. "But before I leave, I would like to give me greatest thanks to you, Kirby."

"Me?" Kirby asked has he stared at the general in curiosity.

"Yes, you. If you hadn't come crashing into these girls lives, which I can assume is literal?" Ironwood asked at the last minute, turning his head to the girls.

"I guess, if you count finding him on a school sanctioned mission, crashing." Weiss snarkly replied but had a small smile on her face, showing she was glad Kirby came crashing into their lives.

"None the less, I think we owe you a great boat of thanks. Without him, who knows what these 4 criminals could've done." Ironwood said as he held out his hand to shake Kirby's hand/nub.

Kirby smile at the general and shook his hand with both of his nubs, glad that he could help save his new family and countless others.

"Now, I believe I should be on the transport to make sure these criminals get to their cells." Ironwood said as he stop shaking his hand with Kirby's. "While you all should report to Ozpin about this."

"My thoughts exactly, James." said a sudden voice.

Knowing who it was, General Ironwood turned and walked towards the prisoner transport as team RWBY, JNPR, and Kirby turned around to see their headmaster, Ozpin, and his deputy, Glynda, approaching them. The latter of which was using her semblance to repair all of the damage done from the battle with ease.

"I believe a full report is needed and but one of you would come with me, that report will go by smoothly." Ozpin said as he gazed at his students and their little friend. "And while that is happening, one of you will have to look your little friend." he said as he gestured to Kirby.

"I'll do it!" Ruby and Nora spoke at the same time, wanting some way to unwind after this.

Ozpin chuckled at this, knowing that the most energetic of the group would want to spent time with something cute like Kirby.

"I'm afraid that both team leaders will have to be present for the report, Miss Rose. So I'm afraid the task of looking after Kirby will fall to Miss Valkyrie while Mr. Ren will give the report on her behave." Ozpin said as he gestured to Nora with his mug, watching as the lightning girl was dancing around in joy.

"I get the Kirby! I get the Kirby!" she sang before rushing over to Kirby, lifting him up in the air and spinning in joy. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

"UH!" Ruby grumbled at not being able to skip the boring report.

"Now, if the rest of you will follow me, we can have a full report finished by the time miss Goodwitch is finished with repairs." Ozpin said as he gestures to Glynda, who was using her semblance to fix all of the damage done during the battle except for the burn marks. A little paint will fix those.

"I should be finished in half the time." she said as she used her semblance to lift herself up to the hole they made as they crashed out into the courtyard. "I'll just need to look further into the-WHY ARE YOUR LOCKERS IN THE HALLWAY?!"

The sudden yell made Nora stop her dance with Kirby and jolt in fear a bit.

"Well, guys, while you give Ozpin the boring report, I'll take Kirby to the mess hall and introduce him to the wonderful food that is the pancake!" Nora said quickly as she ran off with Kirby, the Warp Star not far behind them as it was following Kirby.

"Hm. Well, now student. Can you tell me why your lockers are in the hallway?" Ozpin asked as he raised a brow to them.

The remaining team JNPR and RWBY couldn't help but dread at what they felt was coming for them, whether the punishment be from Glynda or Ozpin, they felt things were going to be unpleasant for them the remainder of this evening. Meanwhile, with Kirby and Nora, the two were luckily enough to see the mess hall was still open and was empty, giving them the perfect opportunity to eat as much as they want.

"You just wait right here, Kirby." Nora said as she propped her hammer against the table and placed Kirby on a bench, the Warp Star soon joining and shrinking down before placing itself on the table next to Kirby. "Momma Nora will be right back with a big stack of pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Kirby shouted as he threw his arms in the air, cheering at the thought of delicious food.

Nora then moved as fast as lightning, cooking as fast as she could from memory of all the times Ren has made pancakes before her, and brought out two platters full of pipping hot flapjacks, complete with slabs of butter and bottles of syrup.

"Are you ready, Kirby?!" Nora asked as she moved to the table, placing the food on the table and pulling out two forks and knifes.

"Ready, poyo!" Kirby said as Nora handed him a fork and knife.

"Then let's!" Nora said as she sat next to him with a very happy face. "Chow down, my friend!"

From there on, the mess hall was filled with the sound of air being sucked in and loud chewing as the two pink dynamos were enjoying flapjack after delicious flapjack. Almost like an eating contest, except they weren't concerned about winning the contest. They just want to enjoy the food, even if they are eating it rather fast. After they finished the first batch of pancakes, Nora was up from her seat and about to go get some milk or juice to drink until she got a message from her friends.

"Hm?" Nora let out in confusion before opening her scroll to see the message.

 _'The report has been given and we're all back at RWBY's room, but we need you to keep Kirby away for at least half an hour. Ruby wants to make him something special and we need to gather some things for it.'_ From Jaune.

This got Nora both curious and excited, she wanted to know what they were making for him and possibly helping if she could. Was it his own weapon, was it some sort of clothing, or maybe it was a tiny little bed for him? It was just so cute to think about and she wanted to know more, but since she was on distraction duty, Nora had to wait until they were ready with Kirby's surprise. Plus, this just meant she could spend more time with Kirby, this was definitely worth it!

 _'You got it, fearless leader! Momma Nora is on the job!'_ Nora messaged back before getting her and Kirby's drinks.

When Nora came out of the mess hall kitchen, she noticed that Kirby was surfing around the mess hall on his Warp Star. Performing tricks and loops before catching Nora in his sights, flying down to her.

"Nora!" Kirby said as he stopped in front of her, plopping down and sitting on the Warp Star.

"Hey there, little buddy! Found us some nice cold milk to wash down those pancakes!" Nora chirped as she handed Kirby a glass, watching him impressively holding it in his nubby hands. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Kirby said as he held his glass up, gently clinking it against Nora's before they both chugged down their milk.

Only 3 glugs were heard from Kirby before he just held the glass and watched as Nora finished her's in one more glug. She let out a sigh of content before loudly belching and filling the mess hall with her belching echo. Kirby gazed at Nora before giving a belch louder than the one she gave and echoed about 3 times longer.

"Wow! Hahahaha!" Nora laughed a bit. "Now that is a belch!"

Kirby and Nora soon laughed together as they began to leave the mess hall but not before putting all of the dirty dishes and syrup bottles back in the kitchen. They soon spent the next half hour showing Kirby all of Beacon's campus, since she assumed he hadn't seen the campus as team RWBY had kept Kirby in their room to keep him save. Though that might change now that he was a big help is taking down 3 hidden criminals and one big time criminal, if that wasn't a reason to introduce him to the public, Nora didn't know. Who knows? Ozpin might even let him participate in the Vytal Festival tournament as a special combatant, especially now that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, a fake team of students turned out to be criminals, were now in jail!

Suddenly, Nora's scroll vibrated, bringing her out of her thought to check it.

 _'Kirby's surprise is ready! You can bring him back now.'_ From Ruby.

Nora began to get giddy again, as she was just as excited to see the gift as Kirby would be. If he knew about it.

 _'You got it! Momma Nora is bringing her pink baby home!'_ Nora sent as she turned to Kirby, who was sitting on the edge of Beacon next to her.

"Alright Kirby, everyone is done with the boring report, so let's head back!" Nora said as she hopped up from the edge, waiting for Kirby to get up as well.

"Okay." Kirby said as he hopped up as well.

Nora was about to walk back before getting an idea, smiling in joy from the thought.

"Hey, Kirby, do you think we could ride the Warp Star back to room?" she asked Kirby, smiling at him.

Kirby was confused by this but just went along with it since she was his friend. Who know's? It might be fun.

"Poyo." Kirby said with a nod, pulling out the Warp Star and enlarging it.

Nora let out a happy giggle as she sat on the Warp Star, feeling the power of it react to her aura and make her feel tingly. Kirby soon jumped on, sitting on Nora's lap as he commanded the Warp Star to move, zooming it to team RWBY's room in less than a few seconds.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Nora said as she and Kirby got off the Warp Star, which shrunk down into Kirby's nubby hand.

The two then moved into RWBY's dorm room, seeing everyone there and smiling at the little pink fighter.

"Hi!" Kirby said as he walked about to the group, wanting to hug someone.

"Hi, Kirby!" Ruby said as she stepped forward, holding something behind her back. "I know you probably want a hug but that will have to wait."

"Huh? Why?" Kirby asked, curious at this.

"Because, in honor of taking down four major bad guys, we've decided to make you something." Ruby said as she moved her arms from behind her back to show a box with a box on it. "For you, Kirby."

Kirby instantly perked up and moved quickly to the box, gazing around it with interest. He then lifted the lid of the box and looked inside, instantly becoming interested in the contents.

"Oh!" Kirby let out in awe, seeing clothing just the right size for him in the box and picking it up.

It was a red vest, the exact same shade as his feet, and looked to be made of a stretchy material, making it able to move smoothly with is body and not rip if he has to inflate himself to float. The sleeves looked to reach about halfway down his small arms, a good distance for any shirt. It also had a a star design on both front sides of the vest and on the back.

"Wow!" Kirby shouted as he quickly put on the vest, though with a little difficulty.

It was something that everyone found very cute. Once he fully put it on, Kirby noticed 3 pockets with zippers inside of the vest, one small pocket hanging over a large one on the right side and one large one on the left. Both large pockets were full of things but the small one is empty.

"Hope you like it, Kirby. Cuz it wasn't easy to make in such short time. Thank Mr. Ozpin for that." Yang said as she walked up to him and knelled down, rubbing his head.

"The big pockets are full of different of 5 different slots, each one holding a piece of dust or an object we guess would make you transform from past experience." Weiss said as she held up a vial of dust to make her point, and possibly tell him she supplied with vest with the dust inside.

"The last, small pocket is for the Warp Star. Cause it seems like something you should always have." Ruby said as walked to Kirby ,gently taking the Warp Star from Kirby and putting it in the small pocket in his vest. "We really do hope you like it."

"YEAH!" Kirby said as he jumped into a hug, snuggling into Ruby.

The rest of RWBY and JNPR soon joined in the hug, making it a group hug and sharing the love. And so after a long day and sending a few dangerous criminals off to the a maximum security prison, the group now only had one thing to worry about in the next coming days. The biggest event in Remant, the Vytal Festival.


End file.
